1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diagnostic and maintenance support systems used to diagnose data from BIT processes. In particular, the present invention relates to diagnostic and support applications (e.g. software and/or embedded circuitry) that performs tests on systems, collects Built-In-Test (BIT) log data from the systems, analyzes fault data, and recommends Shop Replaceable Units.
2. Background of the Invention
Built-In Tests (BIT's) are self-contained diagnostic tests included within typically highly sophisticated systems, such as are the electronic of an aircraft. BITS are included into/or affiliated with systems to perform self-diagnostic troubleshooting routines to identify failures within the system itself. Most BITS are now contained in software and/or embedded circuitry within or affiliated with the system. To retrieve BIT data from the system (such as an aircraft), the data may be read directly from the system's displays by the operator; data may be transmitted by telemetry; or ground support equipment (GSE) and/or automatic test equipment (ATE) may be connected to the system and the BIT log data stored in the system's non-volatile memory may be retrieved.
As military flight hardware becomes more sophisticated, BITS must be able to provide mission-oriented information (e.g., system readiness, functional failure, failure criticality, capability remaining), as well as maintenance-oriented information (system operational status, fault detection and isolation, storage of test data, verification of repairs). In other words, the more sophisticated the BITS are, the more data is available to be analyzed.
Traditional GSE and ATE test equipment have been relatively effective for systems in the last 15 years, but they tend to be primitive, inadequate, and unreliable. In particular, most currently available test equipment has not been designed to meet aggressive service and turn around schedules now mandated by the military. For instance, several aircraft electronic warfare systems now are designed to use no flight line test equipment at all. Instead, BITS may be all that are used to determine the health of the systems.
To be able to handle ever increasing and more comprehensive BIT information requirements, the GSE and/or ATE must provide applications which are capable of effectively processing large amounts of BIT information, managing and sorting the information, and analyzing the information using much more sophisticated algorithmic techniques. Moreover, there are increasing demands to provide even more intelligent but simpler and less expensive GSE and/or ATE, which compose of less test hardware, while at the same time reduces test and repair times, and minimizes operator skill level.
It would be advantageous to provide a BIT diagnostic and maintenance support system and process which is quick, reliable, simple and inexpensive. Preferably entire systems could be rapidly tested between thirty seconds and two minutes. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to provide a test set with a BIT process which would have minimal training requirements and of which could be conducted by technicians having minimal expertise on the system under test.